


Daughter of the Knights

by Kittzy



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittzy/pseuds/Kittzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Alutegra daughter drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Knights

Chapter 1: Her First Smile 

The sun rose one morning, and Integra awoke from her sleep. As soon as she rubbed her eyes, she veered her head so she could take a peek inside the beige bassinet with lacy trimmings beside her. Inside was her daughter, Adelie, who was awake. As a dhampir and an infant, daytime sleep was expected of her. The Hellsing family doctor, Dr. Trevillian, suggested that she sleeps through daylight during the first couple of weeks, and as she grows older, she should outgrow this habit. Of course, Integra hopes her daughter will do so. Adelie being awake during sunrise was a surprise since she usually was asleep at this time.

“Good morning, my dear,” Integra said as she gently took hold of Adelie’s tiny hand and smiled down at her. “What brings you up at this hour?” Integra said softly, caressing the young child’s head. 

“It seems that the girl has taken a liking to the sun.”  
Integra turned her head and saw that Alucard, who undoubtedly hovered into her bedroom, was behind her. “I was just keeping my daughter company while you were sleeping. She seems to be accustomed to me.” The smirk Alucard wore on his face was enough to annoy the maiden. Yes, he was Adelie’s father, and if it wasn’t for Alucard, her daughter would have never been brought into existence, but she could not help but feel a bit envious, for she was worried Adelie might favor her father over her mother. “She needs her sleep, Alucard. You know she’s sensitive to sunlight,” Integra scoffed.

“It wasn’t me who has wakened her; she was awake long before sunrise,” Alucard stated as he ran his gloved fingers through her coarse raven curls. “I’ve watched her and it looks like she’s taking after me,” Alucard said proudly. “How so?” Integra asked him, wanting to know what the vampire had meant. When Alucard grabbed Adelie’s black Baskerville plush, she kicked her feet and stared at the moon and stars mobile above her. He petted Adelie’s pale cheek with the stuffed animal as if it was kissing her. She then parted her lips in glee, and the edges of mouth curled into a radiant grin as if she was trying to achieve the huge grin her father always had. 

“You made her smile.” Integra was taken aback and she quickly turned to Alucard in astonishment, and she returned to look at her again. Never before had she seen such a beautiful smile. Wanting to capture this moment, she ordered Alucard to go fetch her the camera.  
Theme: Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Melloccino, from Tumblr, for beta-ing this story, you are the best! <3


End file.
